


The ultimate finality

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: #ficletinstruments [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments, Funeral, M/M, Malec AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: So that's it. The end. The ultimate finality





	The ultimate finality

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Die letzte Endgültigkeit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347392) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin)
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> #ficletinstruments week 16 **Prompt:** It's not every day that you gatecrash your own funeral, but it is today.

The ceremony is simple, as I have wished.  
I have often talked to Magnus about my death, also with Brother Zachariah.  
Magnus has dignifiedly organized the funeral, but I didn’t expect it otherwise. Magnus, my beautiful, beautiful Magnus. My husband for so many fulfilled and successful years.  
Underhill distributes tealights at the entrance to the hall. Helen and Aline walk hand in hand towards me, light the candles and set them to the other burning lights.  
My coffin is open. I knew Magnus would insist, contrary to the Shadowhunters tradition.  
I look good, Magnus took care of that. As far as you can still look good at 87 years.  
Magnus is composed, he is strong. I’m glad Cat and Raphael are with him.  
Our son Rafael is with him as well. Unfortunately, he didn’t go into politics as I had hoped. He is a fighter. Jokingly, I blame Uncle Jace’s bad influence. But I have learned from my parents‘ mistakes and don’t push him, none of my children. Rafael has learned how to fight from Jace and how to love from his parents, he knows that relationship takes effort. Like most Shadowhunters, he got married early, he has four children now, the fifth is on the way. They will be a consolation and a joy to Magnus until they too will eventually leave him.  
My heart breaks at the thought. I can’t be with him and succor him when the time comes. But Max will be there. Max will always be there. That makes it easier for me to part with and say goodbye.  
Our son Max, High Warlock of Alicante, sits next to him. After I retired as Inquisitor, Magnus gave up his title as well. I’m incredibly proud of Max, he has achieved so much. At some point he will find the love of his life as well. He is immortal, he has time. I’m not worried about him. Magnus will guide and support him.  
Izzy sits on the other side of the aisle. She is the type of woman who gets more and more beautiful with the years. Simon looks like her grandson, not much older than Izzy’s godchildren, who have inherited Clary’s hair without exception.  
Brother Zachariah begins the ceremony. Magnus is crying. Cat, too. My heart is bleeding. I can’t turn to the others, because a bright light dazzles me.  
I can make out a familiar figure in the light. Jace! My parabatai is waiting for me on the other side.  
As kids, we’ve always thought he’ll die either because of his recklessness or because of food poisoning. Izzy still hasn’t learned how to cook. But that wasn’t the case. He died of a broken heart just four months after Clary left us. She was the love of his life.  
For the last time I kiss Magnus goodbye on the cheek. I know he hears me saying „I love you.“  
I will wait for him. No matter how long it will take. I have eternity.


End file.
